ODST
by spyguy181
Summary: James is an ODST of Roman Squad this is his fight.


ODST's

James put on his Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor which was state of the art with health monitors and cross hairs that line up the gun with the opponent. McKay came up to him and she grabbed his left arm with his right arm and pushed him in his ODST drop pod and like a tooth with four 3D rectangles sticking up on the four sides of the drop pod. In it there were cameras that monitored what was in front of him witch was tons of MA5B's BR85HB rifles and he was in a line of drop pods. On his comm he heard McKay say. "How do we go in?" on the comm they yelled. "WE GO FEET FIRST OHRA!" they dropped one by one. James was the last. Falling towards harmony in the Hydra system. James felt the change in his stomach from artificial gravity to zero. They fell with amazing speed. "Entering the atmosphere in 3 seconds and counting." Jack said. Then the ODST Anthem and flag went on the cameras. The flag was red with the front of an ODST drop pod with the slogan "Feet first into hell." And the reason why it says feet first into hell was because it got extremely hot in the drop pod. "Air breaks i Air breaks Deployed." They slowed mile of the ground then the Air Breaks broke off. James took out his SMG out of the hole it goes into. Then his pistol was at his side. He hit the ground he kicked off the front door. And charged out the front. Banshee came over head shooting fuel rod energy. He kicked open a garage there inside was a three man squad of marines. They snapped to Attention. "at ease." James said "do you know where a warthog is?" "yeah sir its behind the house." "Okay who here is a good driver?" one of them raised his hand. "Me sir." "Head there I'll be behind you." They got to the LAV warthog it's an all-terrain combat vehicle. There are no doors in the front to hooks to hook up to a vehicle. He got to the chain gun. Fires at the grunts on the ground over the comm he said. "McKay what's the OBJ?" "neutralize all covies." "Roger." He said back to McKay. He replied to the convent's plasma fire with a trio of bullets. Finally they retook the capital of harmony Glassrose. They went back to the haylonic class Cruiser Thermopylae. The pelican ride there was rough mostly because they were in space. Finally they docked. As James got to his quarters he took of his armor. He laid on his bunk tired from the battle to retake Glassrose. Why couldn't they bombard it with longsowrds? He thought right there he herd "sgt. James your needed on the bridge ASAP." "Great right when I thought I get R and R." he went to the bridge once the elevator stopped he went to the vice admiral and saluted. "Sir!" "James I was told to either blow up Glassrose or send in troops and that place to important to lose to a Nuke. sNow I need to retake harvest." "When we get there what should we do?" Kill all the covies sir!" "Yes but how?" 'It's easy sir send in the Calvary ODSTs." He smiled. "Get your R and R SGT." "yes sir!" he fell asleep. He woke up abusively when he felt the ship getting hit with plasma and the red alert sign. He got dressed fast he ran to his station which was a long sword (he had a degree in space fighters.) he got in booted up the controls. "This is echo 546 permission to depart from UNSC Cruiser Thermopylae." "Roger depart when ready I repeat depart when ready." He departed he thought about transferring from the marines to the fleet. He spun the long sword so the plasma missed got in back of the seraph fired his guns took down the shields fired a Jackhammer IV missile. Hit it with guns and blew up. His squad leader came on. "James where are you?" McKay said "in space killing seraphs." He said destroying a phantom McKay sighed. "okay." He flew towards the covenant cruiser he lined up his shot 100 long swords fired 2 Jackhammer V missiles the shields went down then the UNSC cruiser fired one MAC round the cruiser was down for the count. but then something crazy and frightening happened a covenant cruiser came barreling to the UNSC cruiser. James eyes widen. Get out get out guys. Only the bridges life boat got deployed. You could see every other life boat about to launch but it was too late. then he saw (including his drop pod) half a ddozen ODST drop pods come down. His squad was safe but he looked see if they were in a orbit he looked down but he saw something even more scarier the planet was Reach. His heart pounded THUMP THUMP THUMP his escalated up. It couldn't be Reach it couldn't. he flew down to ONI sword base. He put his ship into AI mode and put on his armor. The bomber landed he stepped out on to the surface. Then he saw plasma fire. Then everything went black. Was he dead? He woke up to a medic patching up his right arm. "James you're not going to like this they hit your tattoo." He laughed. He got back up with his right shoulder plate on. "where's my squad?" "they're at LZ Zulu it's at x3667 y 455567." He got up and ran to the nearest warthog and drove it to LZ Zulu it was filled with pelican's and Falcons unloading supply's he got to McKay. "How's the squad?" "two dead by a banshee one .M.I.A. but we know he's dead." "okay Sullivan jack and Tristan get over here!" they ran "have any of the civvie ships left?" "No sir." replied Tristan. "Okay lets move get some Civvies and get them on a ship. LETS MOVE!" they ran to houses and to skyscrapers but with no luck they found two but they were dead. Finally they found a family of that had one boy and two girls. "okay follow us stay with us were your only chance of survival." They ran they encountered Covies twice but not that large. Finally they got to the transport ship. A cruiser started to glass reach. He stared at the oceans turning to glass. "get on guys fast!" they got on and headed to the frigate New Orleans.

That's the end of ODST squad Romans.

Casualty report ONI section Two only ODST Squad: Romans

J.K.M. K.I.A.

T.S.M K.I.A. The McKay family is now deceased

D.F.C . K.I.A.

J.K.L. M.I.A.


End file.
